moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Loveboy01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pop Goes the GooGoo page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) :D :D Hi 07:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat Come to the new chat! 07:36, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I am very inactive because I'm busy. I have decided to make you admin on trial for a month. If you prove yourself I will leave it like that. I want you to undo vandalism, learn how to manage the wiki and maintain it properly :D 00:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Good :D I see that you are learning. Good. I will change the color of your name right now. I am hoping that you will be able to revert the vandalism created and improve the wiki :D Remember there's Warn and Block Templates. 03:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow! That is great news. I have a question, how did you become a admin? Smoothie77, 16/08/11, TALK TO ME!! I'm a ADMIN!! Smoothie77 17:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) hi 17:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Achievements. Lolno. I didn't activate them for a reason. 00:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Language I would like to tell you that Asshole18 has been commenting with swearwords, and also his AKA say DrF***head. And as this site is seen by some young children, this is innapropriate. Thanks, Ryan0ry My Website/Blog Here is the link to my website/blog: http://thedailymoshinews.weebly.com/ Smoothie77 13:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just letting you know that I have rolled back the changes you made to the Moshling template, as their appeared to be a bug. I will attempt to code the changes that you wanted to implement (i.e. Species) Cheers Daddycraigie 23:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : OK, it looks like it is working. Now to add the species for all moshlings. Are you volunteering? ;-) Daddycraigie 23:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : ---- Could someone take a look at my rollback request? it is Here Wr12 23:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Explain 01:36, September 25, 2011 Loveboy01 (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Wr12 from (none) to Chat Moderators ‎ Why did you do that? 23:05, September 26, 2011 (UTC) you can unprotect the tyra's spa page now. The game is now open!!! Wr12 14:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) hey, i want to get a few people's input's on this idea read and tell me what you think? http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wr12/Contributor_of_the_Week_Award Wr12 15:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Wr12 Block He didn't deserve to be blocked. He is an admin. You could have posted in his talk page discussing that not a block. Do not do it again or you will be reprimended for your admin powers. I will unblock him. If you want to discuss about the picture do it in his talk page. 20:05, October 9, 2011 (UTC) You don't have Roxy? Why don't you have Roxy? This is her code HOBIDIDANCE I have her but she is still on the garden! :) Clumsyme22 06:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) are you going to get roxy Hi Thanks a stack for plugging my Monster Connect app on the front page! :) I have mad a few corrections. Cheers Craig Adminship You can't just give out adminship's. They have to be earned. SOme one could easily abuse the privelage. Wr12 file:nyancat.gif Talk to me 12:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : Your behavior is leading me to believe that you are not worthy of adminship. After I investigate this incident I will take action. 21:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Alas, I found it. You deleted it. Also remember that only BUREAUCRATS can do user rights. This is the 2nd time Wr12 has reported your misbehavior to me. You have been revoked of your admin rights. You will need to regain them. 22:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: You are responsible for your account. I would normally not do this but I will give you a second chance. I don't want this to happen again. I have remade you an admin. Shall you cause any more trouble it will be a definite demotion. 18:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Private NyanCat Pic You cannot restrict the use of images to 2 users. The contest is over. 21:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Monobook Thanks for asking beforehand. But I must say no. We will keep the default at this look. 06:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) error on tomba page! Hi I noticed something on the Tomba page,His species isn't Wishful Snowman he's a Wishful Snowtot.I cannot edit it because it's locked. Clumsyme22 10:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I forgot my signature xD Monobook Oh really? And do you have any proof at all? Also I would like to inform you that Monobook can't be activated for the whole Wiki. Only for personal use. So technically that is not possible. Do not lie to me, or I will demote you for being dishonest. 19:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Message to Administrators: Changing global themes Hi all (this is a message to all active admins) I don't mean to be rude, but I noticed that someone had changed the Moshi Monsters Wiki image in the banner to one which in my opinion is a poor quality image. It is blurry and pixelated, and doesn't have a transparency channel, which makes the site look unprofessional. Besides, isn't it a little early to be going into Christmas dress. After all, we are not a retailer. I know everyone is just trying to do their best, but could we please try to consult other administrators when making global changes such as that, which affect the look and feel of the site. While on the subject of admin. Do we really have to put a template on locked pages to tell people that they are locked? They can easily see be the fact that the edit option is not available. In my opinion (again), the locked template just makes the page look untidy. Thanks for reading this. Craig Daddycraigie 22:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Logo Alright. I will make this clear to you and the other admins. Do not, ever, edit the logo, the theme, and MediaWiki pages without getting explicit permission first. 02:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh Furi Card! Here's the card you asked me to make! Fishybuz 07:26, November 16, 2011 (UTC) To make it, click Here! Logo Denied. Quality of pictures is too low. It doesn't look like you spent a great deal of time in them. Specially the first one, which only seem to be a brighter one than the official logo. The second picture you just cut the "wiki!" part and added the moshlings on top. If you ever want them considered they have to be in excellent quality with no pixelation or blur. 20:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : No, logo stays as it is. 21:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) questions Hi, How do yo make tables like this? and how do you remove the added by? Clumsyme22 15:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) How can I be an admin? please tell me! Floatingllamas 17:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Contributor of the Week Photo Hi I think you should add this photo on the Contributor of the Week's talk page Help its mme disco i treid me real pass butit aint working! Whatever are you up to!! Loveboy01. What are you doing?! Why did you delete the perfectly decent MoPod codes page and replace it with your own page with hardly any information in it? Also what's with the comment "Idiot. Daddycraigie created this!" http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/index.php?title=List_of_Secret_Codes&action=history Based on some of the stuff you have been getting up to lately I'm beginning to think more and more that you don't have the maturity to be an administrator on this site!!! It's Over You have disappointed me Loveboy01, you just don't possess administrator leadership and maturity anymore. There have been numerous incidents involving you, and this was your second and last chance. I will not accept any excuses, so don't even bother posting in my talk page trying to give me a story. '''Dishonorably demoted to normal user '''again. 07:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No,no,no,. That was not my own version! I reverted to last version, which said "A Wikia Contributor". Loveboy01 Look behind you! 16:00, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Nathan, even if you were reverting an older version, how do explain these then? *10:11, 25 November 2011 Daddycraigie (Talk | contribs | block) restored "MoPod Codes" ‎ (1 revision restored: I have no idea why LoveBoy01 deleted this page!) *06:06, 13 November 2011 Loveboy01 (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "MoPod Codes" ‎ (content was: "MoPod codes are codes that can be entered at the login screen of the Moshi Monsters website and which will give you various items once you are logged in. (You add them on the 'Secret Code' login). These items will usually just ap...") ( ) MoshiFanon I will ask that you do not ever mention that wiki in this wiki for advertising issues that might occur. To prevent any conflict over the wiki's they shall be separate and not linked. 23:59, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep! :D Smoothie77 15:59, December 14, 2011 (UTC) snipping tool Hi snipping tool is a free program on a computer it takes screenshots on moshi monsters and other games too ^^ I used it to take a picture of shelby which is my prof. picture Derpcookie 16:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) how do you put your nyan cat picture to your signature? I'm trying to put this ice cream picture on my signature but it won't work!1!! Derpcookie 08:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC) hi,I realized you have YouTube? and you posted Zubada song? oh and your a brony xD me 2 Derpcookie 08:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Nathan Welcome back bro. Only one thing to tell you. Permanent ban on MoshiMonsters Wiki for your threat. 01:57, April 23, 2012 (UTC) .gif's How do you get .gif's onto the wiki? {User:Mickyfickie/Sig} 07:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC)